Rise of The Ice Heroes: Freezing The Heaven's Feel
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: With Pitch's defeat and his acceptance to be one of the guardians, Jack is living the life that he wanted and is not alone anymore. In Arendelle, Queen Elsa finally overcame her fear and understood how to control her powers. Everything was perfect for them, but what happens when they are accidentally summoned to fight in the fifth Heaven's Feel as servants?[Jelsa] Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is a crossover between Rise of The Guardians, Frozen and Fate/Stay Night wich means that characters from each of them will appear and be a part of the story, they are respectively owned by William Joyce, DreamWorks, Disney, Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON**

 **This story was inspired by ''Oath of Kings And Knights'' by ZERO-xxx, if you didn't read it yet, what are you waiting for? It's a awesome Jelsa story!**

 ** _Chapter 0: Prologue._**

 _xxxx_

Jack casually walked around North's workshop with a bored look on his pale face. He just finished delivering winter to some countries in Europe and to New York. Bunny and tooth were actually busy with their own jobs and Sandy was also delivering some good and peaceful dreams to some children in Brazil, so that only left North as his only chance to kill the boredoom. He could aways go annoy Pitch on his lair, but since the boog man is practically trapped there and still will be for God knows how long,it wouldn't be fun at all.

When he arrived at the North Pole, North was extremely happy to see him, but told that at the moment he was busy correcting some mistakes that the elves made with some toys. Jack then decided to walk around the workshop to kill the time, going into rooms that he never was able to enter. Inspecting each room to see if he found something interesting, the white haired boy saw a itemt that caught his attention.

-''Isn't that one of the globes that North used to get us in the Tooth palace one year ago?'',Taking the small globe in his icy hands, the winter spirit gazed at it in curiosity. He always wanted to know how North managed to create those things, they certainly were useful since you could go to whenever you wanted in a matter of seconds, The globe was also beautiful and slighltly warm, a detail that for some reason didn't made the boy uneasy.

Being so lost in his thoughts and observations, Jack didn't noticed that the globe was glowing, when he saw this, it was already too late, the globe grew brighter and in the blink of an eye, the guardian of fun was gone.

 _xxxx_

Elsa was currently inside her ice castle, trying to relax a little. It's been more than a year since she froze her kingdom and Han's attempt at killing her and getting control over Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff were having a date in commemoration of their one year anniversary together in one of the fanciest restaurants in Arendelle, courtesy of the Queen herself. She knew that the blond haired man would probably be uncomfortable in a place like this but, just like her,he was unnable to say no to Anna's puppy eyes. the simple mental image of the blond man in a expensive tuxedo and sweating bullets under Anna's sad eyes made Elsa grin in amusement. She was glad that things were beginning to get better after the sorrow and sadness caused by her powers in the past.

Getting up of the ice chair that she was sitting, Elsa begun to make a ice sculpture of Anna and Kristoff embracing each other with happy smiles on their faces. That would be her present to them. While she was making the heads of the sculptures, she begun to feel something strange. When the sculpture begun to shine with a bright light, she panicked a little, and before she could do something, the light consumed her.

 _xxxx_

Bazett Fraga McRemitz finished drawing the magic circle that would be used to summon the Heroic Spirit. Unfortunately, the catalyst to summon the servant had been stolen from her, probably a magus that was desperate to join the Holy Grail War. Not wanting to let the association down, she decided to try to summon a spirit without the catalyst. She knew that the chances of success would be slim, but maybe if she did it when her mana is at it's peak, she could get a good servant, also,she wasn't one to easily give up.

Standing up, the red haired woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

-''Lets begin.''

 _xxxx_

Illyasviel Von Einzbern stood in front of the magical circle that Sella and Leysritt prepared for her in the Einzbern castle, that was actually located in the outskirts of Fuyuki city. Her body was glowing with red marks, courtesy of the experiments that her grandfather, Jubstacheit Von Einzbern made her pass.

-'' Eveything is ready milady, you can begin the ritual.'', Sella spoke politely.

-''Illya...Good...Luck.'', Leysritt said with a small smile.

-''Leysritt! Be more respectful towards our lady!'', Sella scolded her fellow maid.

-''O...Kay.''

Illya ignored their little banter and focused on the task at hands.

-''Let's get started.'', Without waiting for a response, Illya initiated the summoning chant.

-''For the elements silver and iron. For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Contracts. For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. Close the gates of the cardinal directions. Come forth from the Crown, and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom.''

 _xxxx_

-''Fill, Fill, Fill,Fill, Fill, repeat five times. But when each is filled, destroy it.'', the magical circle that Bazzet created was glowing brighter, and she could feel the pespiration on her body.''Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me.'', a gust of wind begun to blow in the room,'' I hereby swear...''

 _xxxx_

-''That I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world. You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding...'', Ilya breathed heavily.

 _xxxx_

-'' Guardian of the Scales!'', Shouting the last part, Bazett covered her face with one hand to protect herself from the dust that engulfed the old room. When it cleared down, she staredat the magic circle. There, a woman stood. She was using a beautiful blue dress, her skin was pale, her eyes the bluest that she ever saw, and her hair a soft platinum blonde. The woman looked at her and opened her mouth...

-''Where am I?''

 _xxxx_

Illya waited patiently while the dust cleared down. The summoning was over, the only thing left to do now was to see her servant. Slowly, a form could be seen in the dust.

-''You made it lady Illya!'', Sella exclaimed happily. Leysritt only limited herself to nod. Illya herself was feeling proud of her accomplishment, even though she never doubted of her success in the summoning.

 _''Now come, my servant, The great hero Heracles!''_ , Illya shouted excitedly on her mind. Her excitement was cut short when she could finally see the person.

-''Ow man, what the hell happened?'', the white haired boy, yes, _boy,_ said in confusion. Illya, Sella and Leysritt just stared blankly at the newcomer. When the boy lifted his head and saw them, a look of surprise appeared on his pale face. Laughing nervoulsly, the boy stood up, holding the shepherd staff on his right hand.

-''Uhm, Hi?'' He spoke awkwardly.

When he spoke, Illya blinked and finally understood the situation. This boy was not Berseker, he could still talk and wasn't being drived by blindly rage and hatred, wich could mean only one thing...

She failed on the summoning ritual.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: This is a crossover that I wanted to do for some time now, I decided to take down my former RotG/Frozen/Fate crossover, wich was called Rise/Frozen Night because I thought that this idea was so much better.**

 **This story will happen in the Heaven's Feel route, so prepare for dark shit in the future. as it is in the summary, this will be a Jack x Elsa story, with some Shirou x Sakura on it(what can I say, I like that pairing). One thing that the Fate fans can already tell that it's different is that I'm letting Bazett stay alive. I liked her character a lot in Fate/Hollow Ataraxia and I thought that she would be a good master for Elsa, same for Illya and Jack, I feel that their relationship could be awesome, he will be a big brother figure to her together with Shirou.**

 **And just because this will follow Heaven's Feel, it does not mean that everything will be the same, some things will stay the same while others will be modified, so look forward to it!**

 **This was just a prologue, next chapter will be bigger.**

 **So what did you guys think about it? Love? Hate? It's Okay? Tell me your opinions.**

 **That's it for now guys, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks, while Frozen is property of Disney and Fate/Stay Night belongs to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON**

 _xxxx_

''Wait,wait,wait, just wait a moment.'', Jack said while he massaged his forehead,''You're telling me that I was summoned by you, to fight in a war or battle royale between mages, where there are 7 participants trying to kill each other to be the winner and receive that grail thing, a object that can grant any wish?'' He finished with a frown on his face while looking at Illya,Sella and Leysritt.

After Jack was summoned, all of them walked to the living room of the Einzbern castle, Illya and Jack sat on a sofa while Sella and Leysritt just stood by Illya's side. When the young white haired girl said for him to reveal wich Heroic Spirit he was, Jack just gazed at her in confusion and asked what a Heroic Spirit was. What he gained was three incredulous looks from the young girl and her maid's, those incredulous looks then morphed into a tired one. The next hour was used to explain everything about the Holy Grail war and how it works. Illya considered something rather strange that the boy she summoned didn't knew anything about any of this, and what she means by any of this is regarding the Throne of Heroes, Gaia, Alaya,the era of the Gods, the Counter Force, or as they were called with frequence, the beasts of Alaya, and of course, the servants. Hell the boy didn't even knew about Dead Apostles or magic circuits! Despite the countless questions that she had, Illya decided to put her curiosity and worry on hold.

''Yeah, although that's just a cover of what that war truly is, the Heaven's Feel initially was created to be something that would be capable of opening a passage for us mages to reach Akasha, or as it's normally called, the root. But in the third Heaven's Feel, my family tried to cheat on the system and summoned a servant from a different class, Avenger. He was the weakest servant and didn't last that long in the war, but when he died and he was absorbed by the Holy Grail, he corrupted it. The Cup of Heaven now is nothing more than a killing machine, it can still grant your wish, but it will do it by the use of destruction.''

''If this is the truth about this war, then why are you participating on it?'', Illya closed her eyes, a expression of pain crossing her young face.

''It's for the Einzbern family.''

''But you could die!'', Jack shouted desperately.

Illya gave a sad smile.

''It doesn't really matter if I die during the battles,my fate is already sealed.''

''What do you mean?''

''I'm not a real human, I'm what we call a homuculus, a artificial human...well, my father was a human and my mother a homunculus too, so I guess we can say that I'm half human.'', She stroke her chin with a thoughtful look,''I'm also the vessel of the lesser Holy Grail, and due to all the experiments and modifications that my body suffered, even if I didn't fight on the war or survive the Heaven's Feel, I'm still going to die in probably 2 years.''

Jack's expression turned from worried to horrified and then, finally to sad.

 _''I can see that she's not afraid, but no child should have that type of destiny.''_

Feeling a small hand squeezing his bigger and colder ones, Jack glanced at Illya, who was smiling softly.

''I can see that you're worried about me, the reason? I don't know, even if I'm your master now, we just met. But please don't worry,I already came to terms with my death,and don't think that I'm a child either, I'm already 19 years old okay?'', In a childish manner, Illya poked her tongue at him and Jack couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped from his mouth.

''Okay, I won't think or even treat you as a kid, but I also want to promise one thing to you...'', Illya stared at her servant in puzzlement,''I'll do my best to protect you and help you get the grail and achieve any goal that you may have.''

She grinned,''Thank you,Now why don't we introduced our selves again? I'm Illyasviel Von Einzbern, one of the masters of this Holy Grail War, so my servant, what's your name?''

''I'm Jack Frost, spirit of winter and Guardian of fun, I'll lend my strenght to you...my master.''At the surprised look on Illya's face,Jack smirked. A few seconds passed and the surprised expression changed to a smirk of her own.

 _''Spirit of Winter? He must be a strong spirit, and with the quantity of mana that I can provide to him, he will be a force to be reckoned. Prepare yourself, son of Emiya Kiritsugu, I shall kill you with my own hands when the battle starts.''_

''Well,shall we get going Jack?'', Said boy looked at her curiously.

-''To where?''

''I need to comunicate the supervisor of this war that I summoned my servant and also what the class of my servant is.''

''Okay. And where is this supervisor?'', Illya smiled criptically.

''In the Kotomine church.''

 _xxxx_

Elsa walked side by side with Bazett or, as the woman called herself, her master. She could feel a headache coming just from thinking about the talk they had some hours ago. Magi? Heaven's Feel? Fight to the death? Maybe she was dreaming, yes, this must be a nightmare. At any moment she would wake up and be on her castle, then, she would see Anna and Kristoff walking around the castle with Olaf acompanying them.

 _''I wish this was the case.''_

Sadly for her, Elsa knew that this was really happening, that she ended in a era that was more advanced than her own,the year was 2004 and not the 1800's.

Currently, she and Bazett were going to the Kotomine church to talk with the supervisor of the fifth Heaven's Feel, Kotomine Kirei. It didn't take too long to get to the church, just 30 minutes. Elsa mentally admited that the place was beautiful, but there was something strange about that church, the atmosphere was heavy and it brought an uneasiness to her. Going inside, they saw a tall man with shoulder lenght brown hair using a priest's cloth, close to him where two other people, both of them had striking white hair and were rather pale,a girl that seemed to be 12 years old and a boy that probably was around 17 or 18. One would think that they were siblings, but the girl had crimson eyes and the boy...When she glanced at his eyes, a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks, his eyes were the bluest that she ever saw. Nobody said a word, but then, the priest spoke.

''Bazett, I see, so you managed to summon your servant.''

''Yes, I came here just to inform you about it, but it seems that you have another visit.'', The red haired woman spoke without taking her eyes away from the small white haired girl, who just smiled in response.

''You can relax Onee-chan, I don't want to fight against you now, I'll do it just when all participants have summoned their servants.''

''I also don't want to fight at this moment, especially not against you Illyasviel.'', Bazett said firmly.

''I'm glad that you two reached an understanding, I wouldn't like to see my church being destroyed by the two of you.'', Kirei interrupted.

''Okay, now that I finish my business here, I'll be going. Come on Berseker! Let's go home.'', Illya called out to her white haired servant, who, during the entire conversation had been quiet and constantly glanced at the priest with a look of uneasiness.

Jack simply nodded his head and followed after his master, when he passed by Elsa's side though, he put one of his hands on her shoulder, both feeling a sensation of warmth in the touch, something that surprised them and left the duo curious. Jack then moved his mouth to her left ear.

''Watch out for that priest, I have a bad feeling about him.'' He spoke lowly, making sure to not be heard by anyone but her. His icy breath making her ear tingle, not by the could, but by how grave and strong his voice was.

 _''God, What's happening to me? That's the first time that a man has such a strong effect on me!''_

The blonde beauty wasn't the only one to feel that way, Jack, although being trapped in the body of a teenager for all eternity, never had interest in the opposite sex, the only things on his mind being bringing snow days around the world and having some fun with Jamie and the other children. But this woman, she caught his attention the moment she passed through the doors of the church, and while Illya was having her conversation with the red haired woman, his eyes never left the her form.

 _''What in the name of the Man in the Moon is happening with me?''_

With thoughts similar to that of Elsa's, Jack quickly got out of the church together with Illya, leaving the gorgeous blonde woman behind with Bazett and Kirei.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: The Root/Swirl of Origin/Akasha/Akashic records is a metaphysical location that is the source of all events and phenomena of the universe,to make it easier for you, think of it as a super computer that has all the knowledge about the universe and is responsible for everything.**

 **As you may see, I'm making Jack and Elsa feel an attraction towards each other,no, they'll not immediately gonna fall in love,it's just, as people say, a ''sexual attraction.'',(for now). So expect some awkward moments between them after the beginning of the Holy grail War. And yes, Jack will stay as Berseker, let's say that while he still is rational and can talk normally, in moments of rage he'll go crazy, not to talk about the extra physical power that he has due to his class.**

 **Now on another note regarding Fate...Did you guys see? Today was announced that Fate/Apocrypha will have a anime adaptation in 2017! And that PV they showed? Damn, that small fight between Siegfried and Mordred was awesome! We also had a new PV for the Heaven's Feel movie trilogy(what's up with Ufotable and the beautiful animation? That Sakura tree and the leaves on the ground were absolutely stunning! And that Kara no Kyoukai type of music...awesome). Also, the new Fate/Extra Last Encore anime PV was beautiful too.**

 **So let's see, in 2017 we have the Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feel movies,the Fate/Grand Order OVA's,Fate/Extra anime, Fate/Apocrypha anime and the Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya movie showing the past of the Shirou from the Miyuverse. Type-Moon is going savage lol, now they just need to make a anime of the Fate route(I do like the 2006 anime version of this route...even with all the hate it gets), Make a Fate/Hollow Ataraxia anime and of course adapt Fate/Strange Fake to anime as well(would love to see a Fate/Prototype anime too, I know that it was just the first idea of Nasu when he was planning Fate/Stay Night, but they could continue that story too, it looked interesting as hell and they could just say that it is another universe of the Fate multiverse).**

 **Now that my fanboyism is over, I want to wish a happy new year to everyone(Don't know if it's already new year or not to you guys, but here in Brazil we're pretty close to it, just one more hour!)**

 **I'll see you all again in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
